El Silencio de La Gratitud
by Diana Candy
Summary: "El épico Dragón siempre mostraría su digna arrogancia, subestimando el valor de todos… Pero no de aquellos, porque ellos lo habían hecho útil, deseado y venerado durante muchos años". One-Shot.
Respuesta improvisada al reto _Shen Long._

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 _ **El Silencio de la Gratitud**_

—

—

Incluso la temible y fiera faz del titánico Dragón también se arrugaba reflectiva, sin negar el meritorio asombro al contemplar la evolución de sus fieles invocadores. Habían pasado ya muchos años humanos desde haberlos atemorizado con su magnificencia por vez primera, años que eran minucias a la inmortalidad de Shen Long, pero que desde haberlos conocido, se le figuraban un tanto menos insignificantes.

Nunca hubo persona en la faz terrestre que viera tantas veces sus ojos de fuego, que se pasmara con el brillo de sus escamas infinitas o que rogara sus deseos tan reiteradas ocasiones como ellos lo habían hecho. Así mismo, tampoco confiaba en que otros mortales compitieran con la racha de solicitudes que aquellos le habían hecho con el deshojar de tantos calendarios. La Tierra era un lugar vulgarmente pequeño para la magia de su naturaleza, pero esas personas habían logrado provocar un asombro que su entidad mental jamás expresaría, aunque sus ojos lo revelaran con un sigilo impredecible en cada llamado con que lo despertaban.

Shen Long se había permitido olvidar si antes de ellos otros humanos lo habían despertado. Las insospechables casualidades le habían hecho no prestar cuidado alguno a otros que no fueran parte de aquel grupo, que cada vez se extendía más majestuoso.

Entre el espeso humo de su magnificencia los rostros frente a él se iban haciendo más maduros con el tiempo y rodeados de más y más compañías. Los adolescentes y seres jóvenes que le temieron en su petición de anhelos ridículos —como una prenda de ropa interior, un novio, juventud eterna o miles de zenis— en cada encuentro lucían como víctimas del vil o benevolente destino. Cada vez se vislumbraran más rostros asombrados que se codeaban con los que el Dragón acostumbraba a ver; descubriéndose que _tal_ ya era pareja de _cual_ y que _éste_ era hijo de _aquél_ ; el que alguna vez fue enemigo ahora formaba parte del gremio amistoso, y que, los que solían proclamarse poderosos, habían pasado a ser superados.

Así como los seres crecían y aparecían otros más, también los deseos evolucionaron a asuntos más extravagantes que pedir ropa interior y la resurrección de personas (unas más que otras). Muy pronto Shen Long se vio en la incómoda realidad de no ser capaz de cumplir todo cuanto se le imploraba. Se escuchaban deseos más allá de su extensa habilidad.

Incluso dioses formaron amistad con aquellas personas, dioses a los que el mismo Shen Long temía. Muy pronto su magia se vería obsoleta ante las ambiciones de sus recurrentes invocadores, pero Shen Long guardaba el cosquilleo esperanzador de no ser olvidado, por aquellos quienes lo aclamaron invencible en el arte de realizar sueños imposibles.

El épico Dragón siempre mostraría su digna arrogancia, subestimando el valor de todos… Pero no de _aquellos_ , porque ellos lo habían hecho útil, deseado y venerado durante muchos años.

Cada vez que el mágico sermón _"¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long, y cumple mi deseo!"_ se gritara con ardid, éste acudiría deseoso de ver a sus clientes predilectos.

Pero, claro, ese hecho jamás sería revelado de su boca titánica, ni se dejaría ver a través de sus ojos en llamas. Aunque fácil se reflejaba en el brillo mágico de cada una de sus esferas esparcidas por el mundo.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin**_.

—

—

—

* * *

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Muy sencillo e improvisado, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió escribir. _¡Perdone Usteh!_

¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!

 **PD** : _Sus reviews son el Bibidi Babidi Boo de mis vestidos feos y mis guaraches rotos._


End file.
